A dual clutch transmission in which a dual clutch device including two clutches is provided between an engine and a transmission mechanism, and a power transmission path from the engine to a vehicle drive system via the transmission mechanism is set into two lines, has been put into practical use.
In such a dual clutch transmission, during vehicle creeping, a creep control including bringing one of the clutches bringing into a half-engaged state (half-clutch state) so as to slightly transmit a torque to the vehicle drive system is performed (for example, see Patent Document 1).